Come What May
by struckbykurtsie
Summary: The day of Will and Emma's hugely anticipated wedding has finally arrived and three ex-McKinley students are due to return to celebrate the occassion. Will they manage to rekindle their old relationships, or will the loving event only bring them more awkwardness between the couples?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I thought it would be a good idea to make a fanfiction based on the events of this Thursday's episode. And this is sort of the lead up to it. I don't think it's very exciting, but I'm hoping that will change when the Klaine action actually starts to kick in.**

* * *

Excitement filled the air. For Will and Emma, this was the best day of their lives, the day they would be officially married. The students and members of glee club were full of joy and happiness for the soon-to-be-wed couple. Everyone's problems would be put aside to ensure that the wedding would be a nice and peaceful occasion.

Well, it was supposed to be.

For two ex-McKinley students, their presence would only bring themselves awkward moments. It was strange really. A romantic event being made weird by estranged other romances. Or romances that used to be a thing, to be correct.

"Are you two excited for the wedding?" Santana asked two grim faces in the bubbliest voice she could manage. Almost too bubbly. She never speaks like that.

Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry could only manage to glance at each other. They were excited, of course. It would be deemed selfish of them to feel another different emotion, but going back to their hometown and facing old relationships right in the face was going to be undoubtedly difficult.

Santana grew impatient way too quickly, "You're both worried about the other two aren't you? Finn and Blaine?"

She had hit the nail right on the head. It was pretty obvious anyway. Before moving to New York, Rachel and Kurt were almost always with their respective partners. And even when they weren't, their names were almost always on their lips. Especially Rachel's.

"No Santana, it's not like we're not going to acknowledge them while we're there," Kurt said, not without sarcasm.

"I've known Finn for years, I've grown so much as a person because of him. Besides, we only broke up a few months ago. Did you really think we were going to forget everyone so quickly?" Rachel said. "And what about Brittany? Are you nervous about meeting her again? Because you should be."

Santana just shrugged, her cheeks turning red. But not noticeably because of the colour of her blusher, "Maybe a little."

Rachel looked a little sympathetic then, as did Kurt. All three of them knew what it was like to be in each other's shoes. All of their situations were similar, if not the same. They were all about to experience sheer awkwardness at this wedding, maybe even more than they were supposed to feel that rush of excitement. What you were expected to feel like at weddings. But perhaps their mixed emotions would all be put down to nerves. The trio hoped that would be the case.

Both Santana and Rachel's eyes were glued to their pocket mirrors. Rachel applying another layer of pale pink lipgloss, Santana grooming her hair with a brush. Meanwhile, Kurt stared at a photo album on his iPhone titled 'Blaine Anderson'. He whispered his name over and over again like it was a prayer. Except no words were able to come out.

* * *

Back in the grounds of McKinley High School, the glee club kids were busy rehearsing a special number for the anticipated wedding between the two teachers. The students had spent months preparing for this occasion and perfecting the song and the routine. Nothing could go wrong. If one single member slipped, forgotten their line or hit a note the wrong way, it could backfire on the glee club and the wedding. The pretty occasion wouldn't be as successful as it could have been, and the glee club kids' high school lives wouldn't be made any better.

"Tina, you go stand far to the right. Finn, can you go back a bit? You're a bit too far front. Jake, darling, you can stand next to me," Marley ordered everyone around, acting like she was the boss and in charge of the wedding. Like she was the one getting married.

"You do know Blaine is the kind of like the main guy, right? I mean, he's the one whose voice is going to be standing out?" Finn pointed out, turning it into a question.

Blaine just stood in the same spot, staring at the group, looking clueless.

"I know that," Marley rolled her eyes at him. "But I don't think Blaine knows what to do when stage directions are involved. Do you, Blaine?"

Blaine simply shook his head. He was lying. He knew what stage directions were and had an exact idea of what he wanted to happen on stage. But in his mind it was much easier letting Marley have her own way, at least then no arguments could take place.

Blaine sat down on one of the red, plastic chairs and took his iPhone from out of his pocket. He opened the Facebook app out of total boredom, he didn't know why. That damn website had already caused enough problems with his life. He began scrolling through his timeline, not caring about half the stuff he was reading. The one time he actually paid attention to a status was when Kurt ended up on his feed. Kurt's status wasn't anything fancy or interesting, but it certainly got Blaine's attention:

'_On the way back home for the wedding_' was all it said.

Blaine stared at Kurt's perfect grammar and punctuation. There was some doubt in his mind that Kurt was talking about some other wedding, perhaps a relative of him and his dad was also getting hitched on the exact same day. But the previous posts Kurt had made that day congratulating both Will and Emma said otherwise. Blaine let out a big sigh of happiness and opened his mouth to speak.

"Guys, I know exactly what song we're gonna sing," Blaine announced, with a massive grin on his face. The others were staring at him, awaiting his answer with bated breaths.

"Come What May." he eventually said. It was the right song decision. Blaine knew it, everyone knew it. It was the perfect song for a wedding, for Valentines Day, but especially for one special person who was on Blaine's mind.

Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**Opinions/Reviews? I think I'll try and write a new, longer, hopefully better chapter than this one either tomorrow or on Thursday :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so, so sorry. I keep on forgetting to update fanfics quickly. I will try to update a lot more faster but I don't know. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading :)**

* * *

"Wow, it's so weird being back in here. It almost doesn't feel like home anymore, but it still does, you know what I mean?" Rachel asked.

"You only left a few months ago," Kurt pointed out, logically.

"I know," Rachel picked up an old fluffy teddy bear that still laid on her bed.

"It's a bit...little girlish," Santana sniffed, fiddling with the pink, fluffy bed covers.

Rachel didn't seem the slightest bit bothered about her attitude, although Kurt certainly gave Santana a warning look.

Santana's phone started to ring and she left Rachel's bedroom, leaving Kurt and Rachel alone together.

"Kurt."

He didn't answer her, the only response Rachel received was a knowing stare. That stare could have meant anything. It could have meant "yes", or then again it could mean "leave me the hell alone". Even though they were both in the same situation, about to face their ex-partners for the first time in a few months.

"Aren't you nervous?"

Kurt's stare was still fixed in place, "No, I'm back in the hometown where my ex-boyfriend lives but, nope, I'm feeling fine and totally awesome about it," Kurt said, not without sarcasm.

"That was uncalled for. There's no need to be so sarcastic, not when you fully know well that I'm going through what you're going through. We're no different to each other. Our situations are exactly the same," Rachel frowned at him.

"Okay," Kurt freed his face of expression. "I am. I'm nervous. I know I saw Blaine at Christmas and we seem to be alright but, I don't know. I'm not sure if I can trust him anymore," Kurt's eyes brimmed with tears.

Kurt burrowed his head in his hands and weeped. Rachel gently patted him on the back while mouthing the word "same".

* * *

Blaine Anderson was busy getting dressed and ready for the wedding too. He was just tightening his tie when he realised just how worried he was about meeting Kurt again. Blaine has felt a string sense of guilt since the night he had cheated and that feeling had never really gone away. He knew that that uncomfortable guilty feeling would stay with him for a long time, at least through to until the end of his teenage years. Maybe even longer. That's just the way Blaine was.

"What's up, man?" Sam greeted him cheerfully. The rest of the McKinley students were in a joyful mood.

"It's about Kurt, isn't it?" Sam said when Blaine made no audible response.

"How did you know?" Blaine pretended to look stunned.

"It's pretty obvious. And Finn had the same sort of expression this morning as well," Sam still managed to stay smiling. "You know, I bet Kurt's feeling the same way as you. You haven't seen each other in months. You two have probably changed an awful lot, don't worry about it," Sam tried to comfort him.

"That's sort of the reason why I'm worried."

"Oh," Sam stood up straight. "Well that didn't work."

"It's okay, nothing I do ever works out right either."

"Says you who smashes every performance at glee club. Don't you dare tell me you're not good at anything, because you are."

"I meant relationship-wise. But thanks, buddy," Blaine somehow managed a smile, but his frown was soon recovered as soon as Sam had left the room.

* * *

Brittany was fiddling with the hem of her baby blue dress. She was sitting down on her bed holding a small pocket-sized mirror while adding the finishing touches to her make-up.

She was also one second away from texting ex-girlfriend Santana before deciding not to. Brittany quickly jumped up when a figure showed up in her bedroom.

"Guess who."

"Marley! You scared the shit out of me!" Brittany almost shouted, throwing a pillow at the girl. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Your mom let me in," Marley responded while playing with the pillow. "You look beautiful by the way."

"So do you," Brittany joined in the 'clothes and make-up' conversation.

"You ready for the performance?" Marley asked excitedly.

"Don't you mean the wedding?" Brittany asked curiously.

"I'm not really worried about that. It's not like we'll be doing a lot. You come in, sit down, listen to the hopelessly-in-love couple take their vows and there you go. They're married. Nope, I'm just worried about this performance. Are you sure Blaine won't screw this up."

Brittany nodded, "Yep, I've known Blaine for a while and he's not known to mess a song up. Jesus, he's amazing."

"I know, I know. It's just, he seemed really out if it yesterday. Really, really depressed like."

"That's just because of Kurt."

"Kurt?"

Brittany understood, "Yeah, they've been together for, like, ever. Almost like soulmates if you will," Brittany looked down and pressed her lips together to stop herself from blubbering. She knew what it was like to be apart from someone who felt like your soulmate.

"Oh," Marley had no other responses. "Are you okay, Brit?"

Brit nodded her head at first before tears started rolling down her cheeks. Marley hugged Brittany to offer some much needed support when things turned weird.

Brittany and Marley's lips connected and they held each other passionately in each of their arms. They each strokes the other girl's hair while kissing before ending the strange sensation before staring at each other.

Marley smiled and giggled, almost as if this was a completely normal thing you did with your close friends. While Brittany was left feeling confused and with conflicting feelings. She wasn't with Santana anymore since the former glee club member had broke it off so it couldn't technically be called cheating. But Brittany still felt a pang of guilt nonetheless.

* * *

Finn wasn't busy at all. He was the first person who was fully dressed and organised and all he had to do was drive to the church and patiently wait for the wedding to start. Except that wasn't what he was doing. His fingers were dancing on the keys of his mobile phone, attempting to type words, but no letters were coming up. Or they were, but Finn kept deleting them.

Puck confidently walked up to the car door, slumped in the passenger seat and slammed the door on his way in.

"It's about time!" Finn moaned at him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down dude. It's not like we're gonna be late. We're the first two who's actually ready. We're early more than anything," Puck urged his best friend to chill out.

Finn breathed out in a way that made Puck grow concerned.

"You okay? You seem sort of nervous."

"No, I'm fine," Finn lied, wearing a terrible mask of dishonesty.

Puck wasn't buying any of it. He just stared at Finn in a way that said "tell me the truth".

"Okay," Finn sighed. "I'm worried at seeing Rachel again. That's it. Are you happy now?"

"Why should you be worried? You're not the one who cheated," Puck had an unexpectedly decent point.

"I'm trying to forget that."

"Well don't," Puck ordered. "I know that Rachel seems like the one. And, damn, she is pretty got and I can see why you like her so much. But in the end, she cheated. She cheated on you, Finn. I think you deserve better. I really do."

"That's what you think. Now are you going to shut up now while I drive?"

Finn sped off in the car, unknowingly ignoring the new message from Rachel that had just flashed on his phone.

* * *

Rachel, Santana and Kurt were outside in the freezing cold, looking in all directions for their car. Santana had walked off a few feet to search for it and Rachel was calling for her to come back. Kurt, however, had his eyes glued to his mobile phone because of the text message he had just received from the one and only Blaine Anderson. He opened it quickly and read it. The text was short and sweet but it meant the world to Kurt, even though Kurt didn't know what his current emotions were. He re-read the message over and over again.

"Courage"

* * *

**Opinions/Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there :) sorry about the late update but I had some serious writers block and for some reason I seem to get that a lot. I'll stop typing and let you read now :)**

* * *

Kurt continued to stare at the text message for what seemed like forever. He still managed to join in conversations that happened with Rachel and Santana but his concentration wasn't all there. The text had been the first proper form of communication between Kurt and Blaine in months. They had promised each other at Christmas to contact each other at least once a week to catch up, but neither of them had the courage to ring the other boy first. Ironic use of the word 'courage' since that was the one word Blaine had used via text message. Neither of them knew whether or not Blaine had meant anything significant by this gesture, or whether the McKinley student was just being polite.

Meanwhile, Blaine held his iPhone in his hand, not sure whether he was guaranteed a reply or not. He couldn't really blame Kurt if he didn't, he was the one who had cheated. Besides, maybe Kurt had gone into church already, and taking your phone out in church before a wedding wasn't really polite. Not that Kurt was particularly religious in anyway, although a few of his friends are.

"Is that Blaine?" Rachel asked in the car.

Kurt nodded, "Yep. I don't know how to reply."

"What does the text say?"

Kurt placed his phone into Rachel's palm. She stared at it with an even more puzzled facial expression than Kurt.

"I want to reply, but I don't know how. I feel really rude," Kurt sighed.

"You're not the one who cheated, Kurt," Rachel said, very matter-of-factly. "Anyway, I know how you feel. Finn texted me last night. Midnight. I was asleep."

"Sucks to be you. What did he say?" Kurt asked.

The pair swapped phones for at least five minutes and stared at each other's weird text messages from their estranged ex-boyfriends. Both of them holding their breaths and not knowing it.

"Courage...is that some sort of special word or something?" Rachel asked, not really expecting an answer seeing as they were both still stunned.

"No," Kurt lied.

Rachel simply stared at him, half believing him. She knew all the little things that occurred between Kurt and Blaine. All the inside jokes they must have shared during the long period that they were together. Rachel was almost certain Kurt wasn't telling the truth.

"Right, sure, okay," Rachel said, causing Kurt to look at her cautiously. "I think we're here now anyway. Are we, Santana?"

Santana checked her surroundings through the car window, "I think so, it's just around the corner."

The Prius eventually slowed down and steadied onto a bit of road. The two girls and Kurt carefully exited the car one by one. They discovered that they were early, the third group to arrive. Will was the first person, shortly joined by Puck and Finn.

* * *

The awkwardness continued for Brittany, and it wasn't particularly comfortable for her, seeing as she was spending the day with both ex-girlfriend Santana and a bizarre, brand new love interest by the name of Marley.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Marley asked the blonde girl, a tad bit irritably,

Brittany stared at her, her mouth open a little bit. It was probably a lot quicker to lie about feelings, "It's a wedding. I think I have a right to be nervous."

"Why? It's not like your the one getting married," Marley rolled her eyes as if they were marbles.

Brittany explored her brain, collecting more lies, "Weddings can be nervous for everyone, you know."

Marley could see right through her dishonesty but tried to ignore it, "It's okay," she tried to link her hands with Brittany but the blonde-haired girl pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing? Santana might be-"

"Santana? The girl who ditched you? That girl who left you to pursue her dreams of dating every single girl on the block? Trust me, Britt, I've seen girls. All different types of them. And those girls chase after every lass they set their pretty little eyes upon, and I bet your Santana's the same. Ever wondered what she's been up to, your college girl crush? She's in college now, right? You should know already the rumours about college girls, always experimenting. She'll want you to do exactly the same, Britt, if she really loved you that much she'd let you live your own life. Which brings me to my final question: since we both play for the same team, well, why shouldn't we?" She said, finishing with a tiny, seductive wink.

"But, what about, what about Jake?"

"I love him. I really, really do. My high school sweetheart. But you know, I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman," Marley explained.

"Oh I get it. So I'm just an experiment. A way for you to get your sexuality straight," Brittany said with a groan.

"Ironic use of the phrase 'straight'," Marley laughed and then stroked Brittany's soft hand.

* * *

Sam and Blaine were next to arrive. The pair immediately noticed the trio that was Santana, Rachel and Kurt. Blaine nervously tugged at his overly gelled black hair before patting it back into place again.

Blaine felt a tough squeeze on his shoulder, "Come on man, go and talk to him," Sam attempted to encourage him.

"I don't know. He's not inside so that means he could have replied to that text, and he hasn't. Maybe he's still mad at me," Blaine said sadly.

"Or his phone might have died."

"Or not," Blaine pointed to Kurt who was obviously on his phone, showing something to Rachel. It was most likely his text.

Sam just scratched his blonde hair, he had borrowed a little bit of Blaine's hair gel, "I don't know, dude. Just go talk to the guy anyway. It can't hurt," Sam said before walking towards the church to join Finn, Puck and Will.

Blaine nervously strolled up to where Kurt was standing, thank God Rachel and Santana weren't anywhere to be seen. Perhaps they had gone inside already too.

"Uh, hey," Blaine greeted him, surprisingly confidently.

Kurt responded by lifting his phone in his hand and showing Blaine the text he received not that long ago, raising his eyebrows as he did it.

"Yeah, that was, um..." Blaine trailed off, gulping quietly. "I wanted to text you something, but I didn't know what. So I sent you..."

"Courage," Kurt finished his sentence. "Courage. Did you know that was the very first word you text me?"

Blaine nodded, "I knew that word meant something to you. It did, didn't it?"

"It still does. Because that was one of the things that started our relationship."

"That and a death of a bird."

The pair both laughed for a minute and then looked into the others eyes.

"You will always mean something to me, Blaine. Because I love you and you are the first person I've ever loved properly. Yeah, you cheated, and yeah, that was bad. But you were lonely, I was as well. And I should be mad at you for doing what you did, and for a while I was. But now, I don't know. I can't stay mad at you for that long I suppose," Kurt said, stroking Blaine's soft face with one hand.

Blaine quickly grew teary-eyed and turned to face away from Kurt in embarrassment. Kurt swiftly grabbed his hand roughly and made him spin back around so that Blaine's golden coloured orbs stared directly into Kurt's blue-ish and green-ish ones. For the first time ever, Kurt made the first move on his lover. He leaned over and gently kissed Blaine on his gentle perfect lips. The two boys closed their eyes, neither of them wanting to disconnect their lips.

The kiss was slow and careful at first, the two wanting to take their time to make the kiss as passionate as possible. But the kiss soon got faster and faster the longer the sweet gesture went on. Blaine wondered whether that this would be their last encounter, their last kiss together. Blaine wanted to do everything he could with Kurt now. But he couldn't do exactly what he was daydreaming of right at that very moment.

Kurt's next movement took Blaine by surprise; Kurt suddenly pulled the door of the car wide open and shoved Blaine into the back seat, whilst looking seductively at each other. Kurt slowly moved himself so that he was practically on top of Blaine.

Blaine had a smug expression painted on his face and nodded his head at Kurt and then to the car, without saying a word.

* * *

Kurt moaned, "If I had known I was gonna get groped in the back of a Prius, I would have brought a spare change of clothes," he let out a cute little giggle. "I'm gonna go in there looking like Prom: The Morning After."

The boys continued to moan as they carelessly crashed each other's mouths into the other's. Kurt swiftly moved upwards and looked awkward.

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm kind of. This guy, i-i-in New York. I'm kind of dating..."

"It's not exclusive, right?" Blaine asked him. "Y-you in this fey-boy tie. I-i-it's my kryptonite."

The lips clumsily connected once more before Kurt felt reluctant again and lifted his body.

"Wait, we're not. I mean, we, uh, we're j-just friends, right?" Kurt stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Of course, of course. This is just, this is just bros helping bros," Blaine said, smiling.

"Oh, I love it when you talk fratty," Kurt moaned in Blaine's ear before letting his teeth sink into the dark haired boy's neck.

Blaine screamed in both pain and pleasure for a split second and then began to remove Kurt's pants. He placed his mouth near Kurt's crotch, gritted his teeth and pulled it down.

Kurt seductively giggled at this gesture and started to copy Blaine's actions, "Oh, so you want to play that game, do you Anderson?"

Blaine freed his own hands from underneath Kurt's stomach and began playing with the rest of his clothes. He started fingering the very bottom of his crisp white shirt. It felt soft and expensive. Kurt must have made a huge effort for this occasion, despite still being so heartbroken (and just broken in general) about the break up.

Blaine ruffled Kurt's shirt so a little bit of his bare back was revealed. Instead of turning a light shade of red like usual, he unbuttoned the tiny white buttons on his shirt to make the job of undressing him much easier for Blaine.

Kurt's shirt was soon fully off and his clothe-less top half was resting against Blaine's fully clothed one. Kurt was just about to put his pink tongue back into his lover's mouth when they were both rudely interrupted by a sharp sound. Someone's hand has just violently knocked on the car window.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Tell me that's not Tina again," Blaine sighed irritably.

"Tina? Why would it be-"

The car door suddenly swung open. Mercedes stood there, at first looking angry but couldn't help a smirk entering her face. That smirk actually appeared when her eyes landed on Kurt's bare torso. The smirk almost had its own language, almost screaming "I knew this was bound to happen."

Mercedes tried to make her face expressionless with great difficultly and brushed her magenta dress down, "Hey. Can you two lovebirds hurry it up? The wedding is almost about to begin, and I need my arm-gays!"

Blaine quickly made himself decent by pulling his zipper back up and clumsily stepped out of the car muttering "oh my god" with a cheeky grin painted on his face.

For Kurt, he getting dressed and decent again was more difficult. Mercedes and Blaine were left standing outside of the Prius for a full five minutes in the freezing cold, before Kurt eventually came stumbling out of the car too.

"You ready now?" Mercedes asked impatiently.

"Yeah," Kurt answered her before slapping Blaine's shoulder hard. "Damn, Blaine. What the hell were you doing to me in there? My shirt has a tear in it."

Blaine's face went bright face before he glanced at Mercedes, a little bit embarrassed, "Oops, I guess I got a little carried away."

"Boy, I'll say," Mercedes interrupted and then laughed afterwards. "Now let's go in there, this outfit needs an audience."

Mercedes linked arms with Blaine and Kurt, one boy at each side, and they headed into church together. The majority of the expected guests were already there and they turned to stare at the couple when they arrived. Blaine noticed this, broke the arm-linking between him and Mercedes and planted a soft, passionate and gentle kiss upon Kurt's pink lips.

Kurt's eyes grew wide and they began to travel across the room.

Blaine threw his arms around Kurt and the black-haired boy's own eyes started to brim with tears.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you," Blaine whispered softly into Kurt's ear and then buried his head into his shoulder.

* * *

**Reviews/Opinions? :) Most of this was written when I was on a bus so there may be an odd mistake in there that I might have missed, but thank you for reading anyway :)**


End file.
